


Kuroninja: Most Wanted

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in a room with a lot of open space, a black Sentai Ranger was surrounded by masked men in black robes. This ranger looked almost exactly like AkaNinger, except his suit was black instead of red. The enemies that he was about to fight outnumbered him, but he had already travelled all over the Multiverse and protected his world from otherworldly threats. The black ranger had his silver-bladed sword drawn. He was ready to take his opponents down.

One of the masked men attacked him, but he blocked the attack with his sword and responded with a slash. The others joined to try and take him down, but he was prepared for that. He held up a small, black disc with the Japanese character "影" on it, and placed it on his sword. He spun the disc, and black fog came from his sword, obscuring the eyesight of his opponents. They drew their swords, being very cautious. The fog was blocking their vision, so they had to be prepared. However, he took all of them out one by one, using the fog to his advantage. Soon, the fog cleared up, and there was only one left. The ranger walked up to the masked man. Even under the mask, the ranger knew he was scared, so he decided to leave him alone. The mysterious ninja ranger was about to leave, but the masked man had something to say.

"Who are you?" the masked man asked.

"I'm Kuroninja," the ranger said, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

After taking down another group of evil ninjas, Kuroninja returned to his house. This was the 4th house that Kuroninja lived in. It was originally an apartment room with 5 beds, until Kuroninja ran into one of his greatest enemies. He then decided to live in a small house in the woods, which got destroyed by another powerful enemy. Kuroninja then moved back into the city and started a ninja school, which also counted as Kuroninja's 3rd house, but Kuroninja moved out of it after fighting yet another powerful enemy and closing the ninja school after realizing it was a bad idea. Now, Kuroninja lived in a house with at least 2 bedrooms. There was a lot of space, and there was already furniture when Kuroninja moved in. The only problem was the smell. There was a bad smell coming from 2 of the beds in this house, along with the couch in the living room. Kuroninja already dealt with the bed's smell, but couldn't figure out how to get rid of the smell of the couch.

Anyway, Kuroninja had already travelled all over the Multiverse, but recently, he felt like now was not a good time to go to other universes. He needed to spend more time in his own universe.

Kuroninja also reserved a room in his new house for his collection of powerups. These items were artifacts that Kuroninja had collected from all over the Multiverse, which could've made his fights easier if he ever used them. Most of the items in the collection were never used by Kuroninja, except for a select few. One of those that Kuroninja used was the Blade of Kings, a sword that could change Kuroninja's fighting style as its blade changed colour. There were also some artifacts that he used to use all the time, but now, he didn't use them.

One of those artifacts was the Flower Shuriken, a gold, six-pointed ninja star shaped like a flower. It had the symbol "花" in the center. This shuriken was made from Kuroninja's connection with the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who got their powers from the Youkai, fought alongside the Kakurangers, and were turned into cats, until they returned to help Kuroninja complete the Five Ninja trials upon his return to Japan and his journey to become a ninja ranger. Kuroninja never used it anymore because it had been a long time since he was together with the Flowery Kunoichi Team, who had mysteriously disappeared.

After looking at his collection, Kuroninja decided to go on his computer to try and find bad guys to fight against. Since Kuroninja wasn't part of any Sentai team, and he wasn't fighting any very powerful villain right now, he had to pass the time by fighting minor enemies. This time, it was different, however.

The first thing that caught Kuroninja's attention was a blurry photo of someone in ninja gear on the run. Kuroninja zoomed in and noticed that the person in the photo was wearing a grey ninja costume with a blue scarf. Kuroninja seemed to know who it was. Kuroninja thought it was Ayame, the blue ranger and leader of the Flowery Kunoichi Team. She was very close to Kuroninja, because she had helped him from the very beginning of the Five Ninja Trials. She had gone missing about a year ago, but now, she was back. Kuroninja decided to search for Ayame. He got his ninja sword and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroninja had already made his way to the docks, which was where he believed Ayame was. It wasn't going to be easy, though. Even though it would be easy to find a kunoichi in blue, ninjas were known for their stealth. Kuroninja got his sword ready and walked into an almost empty warehouse.

It was very quiet in the warehouse. Even though it was very quiet, Kuroninja knew he had to look out for traps. He pointed his sword in every direction.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a crate started flying toward Kuroninja. Kuroninja ducked as the crate flew into a wall and got destroyed. This meant that Kuroninja was getting closer to finding Ayame. Ayame also knew that someone was there, but she didn't know it was Kuroninja. Kuroninja knew that because the next attack involved explosive flower petals, which Kuroninja was barely able to block with just his sword. Kuroninja summoned an illusion of himself rushing through the rest of the path. A ninja in grey appeared and sliced "Kuroninja", before realizing that it was just an illusion. Kuroninja then went behind the ninja, who turned around. Kuroninja was right. It _was_ Ayame.

Ayame also recognized Kuroninja, but she was more serious than what Kuroninja had remembered.

"It's great to see you, Kuroninja," Ayame said, "but you shouldn't have come looking for me."

"Why not?" Kuroninja asked.

"I wish I could tell you, but I've got to go," Ayame said. She ran off as Kuroninja stood there, confused. Kuroninja went after her.

Kuroninja then started running after Ayame, but then the two of them stopped after reaching a dead end.

"Seriously," Kuroninja asked, "what's this about?"

Suddenly, a bright spotlight shone on both Kuroninja and Ayame. Kuroninja looked up and saw a police helicopter. At the same time, Kuroninja heard a voice.

"FREEZE!" someone shouted. "The two of you are under arrest!"

In front of Kuroninja were several police officers with vests, armed with rifles. Kuroninja looked around and noticed that they were surrounding both Ayame and himself. Kuroninja wondered what Ayame must've done for this to happen. That was when a police officer in a suit with green accents appeared. He wore a gold badge on his police uniform with the letter "S" on it. Kuroninja recognized this policeman.

"If I'm getting arrested, there's no way it's going to be from this guy," Kuroninja thought. Kuroninja had heard of this guy before. The two of them had been rivals since January, even though they never really knew it. Even though the two of them had never formally met before, the policeman was surprised that he was arresting Kuroninja.

"It looks like we finally met, Kuroninja!" the policeman said. "I heard great things about you from the other Patrangers, especially Tsukasa...but I never thought you would be helping _her!"_

"What did she do?" Kuroninja asked.

"It doesn't matter!" he said. "I still have to arrest you for helping a dangerous criminal!"

The policeman pulled out a white gun-shaped device and what looked like a green and white toy police car. Kuroninja recognized them as a VS Changer and a Trigger Machine. The policeman placed the trigger machine on the VS Changer.

_2gou! Patrize!_

"Keisatsu Change!" the police officer said, before shooting the VS Changer and transforming into a green ranger. The other officers backed off as Kuroninja and Patren 2gou drew their weapons.

Patren 2gou started shooting at Kuroninja, who blocked all of the shots with his sword. Kuroninja started running away. He jumped over obstacles that were in his way while trying to outrun Patren 2gou. At the same time, Ayame transformed into her blue ranger form. She got out her sword and started attacking all the police officers. However, she was only fighting to escape, not to kill anyone. Kuroninja and Ayame went in opposite directions.

Eventually, Kuroninja reached another dead end, so he was forced to fight Patren 2gou. Patren 2gou kept firing shots at Kuroninja, so Kuroninja blocked the attacks with his sword. He wasn't going to use his shadow ninja powers all the time, because they cost energy, and Kuroninja couldn't use as much energy as he wanted. When Patren 2gou stopped firing, Kuroninja ran at him and pushed him forward, where he hit a metal box. Kuroninja was now ready to use his finisher on Patren 2gou. He got out his sword, which glowed with black light. The sword began charging up energy for Kuroninja's finisher, and it was about to reach enough energy, but then the red ranger of the Patrangers, Patren 1gou, grabbed Kuroninja's arms from behind and handcuffed him.

At the same time, Ayame had taken down many of the police officers, and she was almost at the exit. However, when she got outside, a gold ranger jumped off the roof and landed in front of Ayame. It was Patren X. Ayame tried to get past him by firing explosive flower petals at him, but Patren X destroyed them by shooting at them with the X Changer. Ayame was about to fight back, but the pink ranger of the Patrangers, Patren 3gou, appeared behind her. Both Kuroninja and Ayame had been caught.

* * *

Later, Kuroninja was being escorted into the Global Special Police Organization Japan Branch building. This time, he wasn't handcuffed anymore, but he was still being taken somewhere. While Ayame was going to jail, Kuroninja was being taken to the Patrangers' office so he could understand what was going on. While Kuroninja was walking, the policeman in front of him, Keiichiro, was keeping his eye on Kuroninja.

"If it was up to me, I would arrest you for siding with a dangerous criminal," Keiichiro said, "but you somehow don't know what's going on."

"Obviously," Kuroninja said, "and what did Ayame do wrong?"

"You'll see," Keiichiro said.


End file.
